Kingdom Hearts True Form
by hizeme-neko
Summary: sorariku fluff! hehe  riku and sora finsh the final battle but when one sacrifices himself for the other...thier true feelings come out


Kingdom Hearts True Form

"Sora," Riku ran towards the now captive boy that had meant so much to him, "Sora hold on!" he screamed.

The cruel laugh that came from the enemy was bone chilling, and as he made his way around to his best friend, he couldn't help remember all the things they had done together in the past.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as the other boy caught the flying paopu fruit.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora said questioningly.

"You wanted one didn't you?" Riku asked

"If two people share one their destinies become intertwined, they'll remain a part of each other for the rest of their lives," Riku explained.

"What are you talking--"Sora started.

"C'mon I know you wanna try it"

Then the memory changed showing just how much Sora felt for Riku

"Riku? Riku is that you?" Sora said as he grabbed the hand of his best friend, and fell to his knees crying.

"Riku I looked everywhere for you"

"Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side by side, let's go home together this time." Riku said to Sora just before they entered this last final fight.

Riku thought about all the past events that took place along their journey. Finally, Riku reached Sora and rescued him from that life sucking prison. His best friend looked fatigued and weary from the struggle, but soon they were fighting that last blow of the enemy, those billion laser shots aiming to kill. Each boy hurting they did their best but they just kept being hit. The memories and regrets of their past whirled around inside their head, as they fought side by side. Soon they were both worn out and as their component pointed his weapon at Sora, Riku fought intensely to protect Sora, and as Riku gave Sora his Keyblade to kill his foe, the enemy put his weapon straight through Sora and then went to kill Riku." Sora!" Riku screamed at the sight of his best friend being hurt.

Now before Riku was stabbed, he saw Sora leap in front of him, take the hit, and cause him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Shocked by what his best friend had done he screamed,"Xemnas!" in rage and then took the two keyblades and stabbed him straight through his torso.

Almost instantaneously, Riku ran to his best friend and held him in his arms. Riku looked at Sora limp in his arms as tears began to form and slide down his pale face. "Riku…" a faint breathless voice came out of the small boy and Riku answered, "Sora…"

"Riku I'm sorry," Sora said.

"Don't be sorry I'm the one who couldn't protect you" Riku said apologetically.

"No Riku I'm sorry we can't go home together," Sora's eyes began filling up with tears.

"Sora don't talk like that, you're coming with me to see all our friends, back to our home." Riku said hopefully.

"Riku I…I... I lo-"and Sora's voice drifted off.

"What! What Sora! Please Sora don't leave me Sora please!" Riku pleaded as he hung tightly to the younger boy in his arms.

"Sora I- I cant live with out you, you are everything to me… Sora I, I love you." Riku stated.

There was no response. Riku fell to his knees as he held onto Sora. The space around them disappeared into a dark moonlight beach. Riku carried Sora down to the water and just lay there with him in his arms. Riku looked down at the immobile body, then on instinct bent down face-to-face, and slowly placed his lips on the Sora's. There was a jolt of electricity as Riku kissed Sora and slowly he pulled away and said it again,"Sora, I love you."

In that instant Sora opened his eyes and looked up at Riku. "Riku, is that true?" Sora said.

Riku blushed and looked away as he answered," yes, I always have I guess I was just to afraid to say it."

"Riku, well the truth is that I, I love you too." Sora answered.

Riku looked back astonished, and as he scan Sora's face his eyes stopped on the boy's soft curved lips and the back into Sora's beautiful sky blue eyes. As one, they closed the space between them and as their lips connected, they felt all the pain and suffering melt away. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora as he deepened the kiss and Sora's frame molded perfectly to Riku's. As they explored a new feeling, reluctantly they pulled away and then holding hands, they looked up at kingdom hearts, and it was exploding to pieces with hearts falling into everything.

"I guess our love is kingdom hearts," Riku said looking into the sky.

"But only if we can keep this love, I have no problem with destroying kingdom hearts, to share it with others." Sora replied.

And as the two boys held each other, the door to light was reopened.


End file.
